A Bad Day
by HeyLeslie
Summary: She said she hated him. Of course, she said this all the time. It wasn't anything new for her to say she hated him. But it was the way she said it. The way he maybe, just maybe went a little to far. Pushed her buttons to hard. And he broke them.


Disclaimer : I do not own Sonny With A Chance. What a shocker, eh?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad Dylan Cooper was having a bad day.

First of all, he couldn't sleep last night. He just tossed and turned and thought about _her_ and what _she_ said.

Second, his hair just refused to be perfect. Since when was his hair not perfect?! Never, that's when.

Third, he couldn't seem to get any scenes right. He kept messing up lines and not being convincing enough.

Fourth, which was most likely the reason for his bad day, was what she said.

Sonny Monroe.

Stupid cute Sonny.

She said she hated him.

Of course, she said this all the time. It wasn't anything new for her to say she hated him.

But it was the way she said it.

The way he maybe, just maybe went a little to far.

Pushed her buttons to hard.

And he broke them.

She screamed 'I hate you!", with tears in her eyes.

And it sounded real.

Not her usual 'I hate you', that she obviously didn't mean.

She meant it this time.

He was sure of it.

And he hated himself for making her hate him.

Why was he such a jerk to her? He actually liked her, so he acted like he didn't?

What was wrong with him?

He was such a jerk.

He hated himself.

Chad jumped, brought out of his miserable thoughts by a knock on his dressing room door.

He sighed, and told whoever it was to come in.

The door flung open, and there she was.

Sonny.

She came back.

Maybe she didn't hate him?

His heart felt a little lighter.

He smirked. "Guess you couldn't stay away from me."

What? Where did that come from? Why the heck did he say that?

He wished he could slap himself.

She made a disgusted noise, hate in her eyes.

His heart sank. She still hates him. Why wouldn't she?

"Portlyn told me you had something to say to me." She said. "She practically begged me to come."

"But I guess you just asked me here so that you could keep being a jerk, so I'm leaving."

She turned to the door.

He screamed on the inside.

Stop her! Say something!

"Wait!" He yelled.

She jumped, clearly surprised at his outburst, but quickly put her glare back in place.

"What do you want, Chad?" She sneered.

You. I want you. I want to not hate me. I want you to like me.

"I want... I want to say that... I'm so.... I'm sorry, Sonny. I'm really sorry." He finally said it.

He saw something flicker in her eyes, and her glare became less harsh. Now she just looked tired.

Why wasn't she happy? He said SORRY! Chad Dylan Cooper never says sorry. Not unless he truly means it.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Chad." She said sadly.

Then she left.

He didn't know what to do. Sorry isn't enough? What does she want from him?

She could not stay mad at him. He couldn't handle it.

He had to make her forgive him.

He got up and ran out the door, looking for her.

Where was she? She couldn't get that far in 30 seconds!

He saw a closet door that was slightly ajar, and peeked in.

He heard the sniffling first, and then when his eyes adjusted to the light he saw her.

Sonny. His sunny Sonny was crying. Because of him. Again.

He really hated himself.

"Sonny..." He whispered.

She didn't answer, so he kept talking.

"Sonny, I really am sorry. I mean it. I meant it. I've never been more sorry in my entire life. I don't know what to do..."

Silence.

So he kept talking.

"You know, I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about what you said, and I couldn't get to sleep."

She peered up at him through her bangs now. He was making progress!

So he kept talking.

"I've been messing up scenes all day today, too. I'm always thinking about you, so I can't concentrate on anything."

She was full on looking at him now, listening intently.

He hesitated, but then went on.

"Sonny, I hate that I hurt you. I hate that you hate me. I hate myself for making you hate me. "

"I don't hate you." She interupted quietly.

"Really? You don't hate me?" His excitement was clear in his voice.

She almost laughed at how happy he sounded. "No, I don't hate you."

He sighed in relief. "Oh, you have no idea how much better I feel now."

She smiled. "I never actually hated you, you know. I was just really mad. And I thought that you didn't care..."

He smiled. "I care. A lot. And I promise I will try my best to never make you that mad at me ever again."

"That would be nice. But don't be _too_ nice, or else I might get bored of you!" She laughed.

He smirked. "Don't worry. No one ever gets bored of Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I hope you're right, because then I'll never get bored of doing this."

And she kissed him.

And he didn't hate himself anymore.

In fact, this was the best day of his life.

__________________________________________________________________________

Woo! First story! Did you like it? Please leave a review. If you didn't like it, tell me what I could have done better! I love improving. I promise I won't be offended. =D


End file.
